The present invention relates generally to reeds for high speed weaving machines, and more particularly to a reed having an improved dent profile.
Reed assemblies are well known in the art wherein the reed dents are held in relatively close fitting channels of top and bottom channel members. Typically, the reeds are held by epoxy or another strong adhesive in the channel members. With these conventional reed assemblies, the reeds have a width of generally 4 mm along the entire length of the upper and lower leg portions, including the end portions that extend into the top and bottom channels.
At the current operational speeds of modern weaving machines (approximately 800 PPM), the reed dents are subjected to high stresses and metal fatigue, particularly adjacent to the inside edges of the channel members, and particularly the bottom channel member. When the reed dents fail at these locations, the machines must be shut down and the reeds replaced. This situation results in a relatively costly and time consuming repair.
The industry is constantly seeking ways to improve weaving machinery and components thereof to eliminate downtime and costly repairs. The present invention relates to such an improvement in reed assemblies.